Marshals to Wardens pt3 of 16
by nightingale3
Summary: Continuation of pt.2. The sons of Elrond and Glorfindel join the story as Elrond sends these emassaries to momentarily cool the situations down. The quiet before the storm!


Marshals to Wardens  
pt.3 of 16  
One week after the elven riders left Edoras, the group of riders crossed into Rivendel. It had taken the company more time than they thought to reach the elven city because, the orc legion they had encountered earlier in their journeys had set up sentry post outside of any elf patrol range. The elven riders passed quickly through the guards at the borders and raced to the house of Elrond. On their way, the ran into Elladan, eldest son of Elrond, and he rode with five riders to his fathers house. When Elladan and his comrads reached his fathers house, Elrond was in his council chambers with his warden Glorfindel and his other son Elrohir. Elladan opened the doors quickly and the six figures walked quickly into the room.  
"Father, there is strange news from Lemen-ere, the messengers have come from Edoras to deliver it."said Elladan.  
Elrond looked at the other two elves sitting at the table with him and stood suddenly, very troubled at what was said by his son.  
"Edoras, what is Lemen-ere doing in Edoras. That was not where he was commanded to travel!"said Elrond excitedly.  
"Lord Elrond,"stated one of the messangers,"on route to Gondor, our forces were ambushed and we lost half of the elves with us. We would have been destroyed if not for the valiant effort of Haldir from Lorien, he covered our retreat Lord."said the messanger.  
"So why did they travel to Rohan and not return to Rivendel?"asked Glorfindel.  
"Sir, the orcs and easterlings were immidiately after us and we were cut off from our escape route home, we were forced to go to village in Rohan, where we met two of Rohan's marshal's and the one named, Hassuel, lead us to Rohan, were later we were attacked but, fell our enemy"said the messenger.  
Elrond,Elrohir and Glorfindel left the table and led by Lord Elrond, the entire group's conversation were taken to the common hall of Imladris.  
"Father, there is more. I was told that King Fengel was missing as well."stated Elrohir.  
"This situation is very complicated. If you give me leave my Lord, I will take our troops to meet the orc legion and wipe them out. Should I leave?"asked Glorfindel in a lucid tone.  
Elrond nodded but, raised his hand as well.  
"If you go and find yourself not able to break the siege, take your command to Edoras and inform lord Lemen that I will try to summon other aid. Elladan, Elrohir; travel with these mesengers on their way back to Edoras and help with the situation there, hopefully, you will be able to find King Fengel." commanded Lord Elrond.  
All present bowed to the Lord of Rivendel and left the hall. Elrond grabbed his earthy-brown robe at the waist a picked it up as he turned to his chambers. Once in his room, Elrond sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. All reality seemed to disappear around him as he searched the plain of existence to find the life force of King Fengel but, something blocked his minds way, some magic that he could not break, instantly he was returned to his body and layed in his bed and rested.  
"I know you are there enemy, I will not let you win."Elrond stated to himself as he rested on the velvet-red covers on his bed.  
  
In actuality, Lemen was very concerned, though he did not show it. Lemen did not want the marshal to be discuraged even more than he already was. King Fengel was carried into the city by some of Lemen's elves and then he was taken to his chambers. This was happening while Elrond was trying to mentally locate him but, was being blocked by some force. After a day of being fed and bathed and rested, King Fengel returned to his hall with some assistance and was seated in his throne. His heavy frame starting to return after his being missing for three days. Hassuel questioned the king about how he was captured and hidden and foremost, about the presence of Sauron. Lemen sat in a chair infront of the throne and listened to the conversation between marshal and king.  
"So my lord, you say you were in your chambers and then struck from behind and when you awoke, you were in the tombs with little provisions?"asked Hassuel.  
"Yes Hassuel, tha is what happened, it happened the next morning after you and Pattilla left for Rhovanion. Have you any lead yet as to who has done this to me?" wondered the King.  
"King Fengel, when we arrived here in Edoras, there was a guard who said that he was in command of the city since you had disappeared. He said he was the head of your royal guard, I did not recognize him though sire."stated the marshal.  
King Fengel put his hand over his head and bowed a little, trying to recall the past events before his capture.  
"Dalena was my cheif knight but, he was slain in the battle with orcs near the southern road into Gondor, on our way back from a meeting with the King or I should say the Steward. The guard could not have been my chief knight, there is no way."said the King.  
"Then who was he? The guard wore the colors of a knight, maybe he belonged to one of you marshal's."said Lemen.  
"He definitely is not one of my knights and I know all of Pattilla's guards, he could either be one of Forlorf's or Thesulah's. Then another question arises; if he is either one of Thesulah's or Forlorf's knights, why was he here in the city instead of with his marshal?" wondered Hassuel half to himself, half to the other two present.  
"I have considered that fact as well, this is very complicated." said Lemen.  
  
Pattilla's knights were able to break from their squirmish and find their marshal. Pattilla was already trying to break through to the right side of Thesulah's eored when his knights came up to him. Now Pattilla had enough help and he an his knights cut their way to Thesulah, slaughtering the enemy in their way. Thesulah was almost completely enclosed when spears soared from the sky and hit a good many of the spears hit their targets. Thesulah and his right formation fell back a little and was socoured by other riders in his command. Pattilla and his knights joined Thesulah and they were able to reform a line. The new line pushed forward so fiercely, that the horeses of the Rohirrim foamed severly and sweat flung from their flanks. Now there was a gap in the formation of the Rohan army. When Pattilla left his line, there was no one to hold the position, so his eored and Hassuel's eored, which was under his command, could not rally when they were beaten back. Pattilla now realized his folly and tried to get back to his command but, now the barbarians were reinforcing their front lines.  
There was no way that the Rohirrim could win this battle. Thesulah ordered the retreat and his horns sounded to all the riders. Pattilla heard the horns and ordered his retreat as well. The two marshals stayed at the rear guard with their knights to cover the way of escape of the eoreds. Arrows flew from the lines of Rohan and the advancing barbarians turned and fled to their lines before they were killed. The once green and lushful plains of this western part of Rhovanion was now red and bleek, as the mid-afternoon sun shone on the slain in the battle field. The riders of Rohan raced back into the plains near the river until they came upon some smalls hills, were they set their camp back up. Pattilla was very upset from the battle and when he looked at Thesulah, his anger flared even more. He thought to himself about the frozen stature of his commander when the entire force was under attack. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what was wrong, before they were all killed!  
  
The vailant elves under the command of the illustrious Glorfindel had come to mouths of a secret pass to the river Anduin, were they formed reconisance teams in order to scout the orc army. Glorfindel was calm as he pondered his plans of attack for the upcomming battle, which he had no doubts that he could win. After the scout teams had returned from their patrols, they informed the warden of what they had seen.  
"Sir, we have counted the enemy, their is an entire legion of enmy to the north of us and to the south. They did not know we were among them and I heard no indication that they saw the army swing around their position."said the scout.  
"That is good, you are dismissed. Geleb, come please."Glorfindel called to his captain.  
"My Lord."came the reply from Geleb.  
"I am about to order the attack, prepare the companies. I want the archers posted in the trees in acircular pattern, two trees deep. We maybe outnumbered but, we will win this day with a little brain work that these mindless scum won't ever understand." said Glorfindel with his usual tone when he was about to order a succesful attack, which was very cocky.  
Geleb ordered the archers into their position and soon they were hidden from sight to all who didn't know they were there. As the sun went down, Glorfindel led his two thousand ground troops into a half opened field were the elven line could be spread out. Geleb held the cavalry behind the second line of ground troops for the sortie when Glorfindel was to be heavily engaged. The orc encampment was very close and only the light of the fires in the orc camp prevented the elves from creeping into the orc camp and slaying them all. The orc sentries had no idea that the elven army from Rivendel was only twenty feet away from them. Glorfindel's troops made no noice as they crept closer to the enemy camp. Then, Glorfindel and four other elves, moved quickly behind the sentries, slit their throats quietly and drug their bodies out of the firelight into the darkness were they were properly dispossed of. This was too easy for the gallant marshal from Rivendel. Glorfindel signaled for the cavalry to move up closer to the enemy camp. Now it was time. With a raise of his hand the cavalry charged into the camp of the enmy and rushed through the unsuspecting ocrs and killed a good many of them before Glorfindel ordered their retreat. There were no casualties on the elven side from the first attack but, the mounted elves had to be recalled before the orcs were alble to get their spears and kill them off.  
The orcs were furious, they rushed out of their camp with great speed and met the ground troops of the elves head on. The clash of the two armies sounded off in the distance in every direction. Even though it was night outside, and there was only a half moon, the troops on either side could see their opponents by the light of the orc campfires, which was bouncing of the blades of the two armies. Of course Glorfindel was at the head of the fight and was dealing marvelous strokes to his enemies but, soon, he had to order the retreat into the woods, for his troops were being overwhelmed. Geleb came around with his cavalry to cover the retreat of the elves on the ground. Glorfindel and his elves escaped to the woods, while the still strong elven cavalry followed quickly behind them. The orcs were dumb, they chased the elves into the woods and when they were in range, archers posted in the trees released volley after volley of arrows until the orcs in the chase, which numbered about five hundred, were reduced to maybe two or three, that scampered back to their camp and were slain by their commanders for runnung away.  
The smile on Glorfindel's face signafied that he was pleased with the raid.  
  
"My Lords, riders approach from the northeast, they cary the banners of Rivendel. Our messengers have returned."said an elf guard to Hassuel and Lemen.  
The two lords raced to the entrance of the city to hear what knews had come from Rivendel. When Hassuel and Lemen arrived at the gate, they were very suprised to the Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond must be very concerned if he had sent his sons.  
"Greetings Lemen, and you marshal of Rohan."said Elladan.  
Hassuel looked at the twins and to him they were very much alike, however, being a marshal, he could discern certain mannerisms already that slighty distinguished the two elves.  
"Welcome to Edoras, what news from your father?"asked Lemen.  
"Father has sent us to help in the search of King Fengel, have you had any luck?" asked Elrohir.  
Lemen and Hassuel nodded in agreement.  
"Actually, we found him two three days ago, someone had put him into the mounds of the kings!"said Hassuel.  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and gave a faint suggestion of a smile before Hassuel could see them. The twins thought it a little amusing that the live king was put into the halls of dead ones. Only Lemen saw their gesture and shook his head in dissaproval. The sons of Elrond were led to the Meduseld were they met the king. Elladan and Elrohir assured the king that their father was doing all he could to help the situation. The king acknowledged them and went back to his noon meal. King Fengel was truly back in his halls.  
Hassuel precided over the meeting while the king continued to pleasure himself with his afternoon vitauls and soon the king retired to his chambers, not heedful of the request that he should not wonder around by himself.  
"Our father has sent warden Glorfindel to deal with the orc legion. Consider the seige of the enemy broken."said Elladan.  
Hassuel drew back in didbelief at this boastful remark of the elder son of Elrond.  
"Do not worry Hassuel, if the army of orcs are to be removed, GLorfindel is the best elf to do it."relpied Elrohir at Hassuel's gesture.  
"So with that, all we wait for is a message from the warden to say if it is safe for you to travel on to Gondor."said Hassuel.  
"Now that one problem is solved, what of the King's kidnapper, have you any leads?"asked Elladan.  
"We suspect that a knight from one of two wardens; Forlorf or the cheif marshal Thesulah."said Lemen.  
"Well then, lets get down to business!"exclaimed Elladan in an almost sinister tone. 


End file.
